Bella's first time with Jacob
by trina8730
Summary: Aww I tried to make it cute, not kinky. So sorry if you get disapointed. First time writing these. Rated M FOR SEMI ADULT THEMES. but its not gross. Bella is 15 Jacob is 15.


**Hello! Well this is my first time writing one of these and I got the idea from a movie I was watching. It was about how the girl turned to her best friend to get the Virginity thing over with.! well I hope you like!. **

**I dont own twilight, if i did, they would be together.**

* * *

Well since I did almost _everything _with Jacob growing up and I mean everything, it was only fair that I asked him to do one favor: Have sex for the first time.

Now you must be thinking_ "Bella Swan? Sex at fifteen?_ But really it was one thing that if I didn't get it over with now, it was years later with a kid that I would think I trust but who would be better to do it with then Jacob. And it would defiantly less awkward then doing it for the first time at eighteen.

And well you already guess what Jacob said. He was my first kiss and I made out for the first time with him, plus he liked me and I must admit, I've always love Jacob, he could have given me the world.

It all happened on a Saturday, when Charlie and Billy go fishing for the day and drop me off at Jacob's house.

"You too stay out of trouble you hear?" We replied with a yes in unison.

Once they left Jacob turned to me. "Are you ready?" He looked kinda nervous. I was surprised,_ Jacob Black….nervous?_

Well better go do this. Instead of answering I just walked into his room, down the hallway, third on the right. He followed behind and closed and locked the door. Jacob turned to face me with the goofiest grin and asked me one question.

"So how should we go with this?" I gave him a confused look.

"Huh?"

"Bells I mean like shirt off then pants? Or My clothes then yours? _Or_ all clothes come off now?" And of course being Jacob he said it with out hesitation and a smile.

I stood there dumb fondly. I shifted my eyes back and fourth and shrugged my shoulders.

"Its not rocket science"

"Well it should be!" I shot back. I mean I was only fifteen but I did ask him to do this as a favor.

"You know we could wa-" I cut him off, reassuring him I was fine.

I sat on the edge of his bed and Jacob came towards me and placed both hands and his right knee on either side of me. I closed my eyes and felt Jacob's lips on mine. I jumped at the feeling but soon relaxed. My lips parted without my consent and in comes Jacob's tongue, which I met halfway, and collided with mine.

It was a continuous pattern for like a minute and I figured Jacob was getting tired, so I turned, scouted back and lied down so my head was on his pillows. My hands found the sides of Jacob's face, oh and then his short black hair. I slightly pulled a handful of his hair and he made the most sexiest sound I had ever heard. _Damn. _It was all I could think about.

The hands of mine slowly found their way down Jacob's back, making sure to go over every square inch of it and I found what I was looking for: The shirt hem.

We've all seen the movies, _the girl grabs the bottom of the hem and pulls it off quickly. _Well I don't want to do it that way, I want to have fun and give him a good time. So, the hands went under, held on to his sides and slowly made my hands up, until they finally made their way to his arm pits. We suddenly broke apart.

"Damn woman, how long does it take to pull of a shirt?"

"I was just having fun. I'm sorry Jake." He gave me a smile and sat up, still stratlling me, and took off his shirt, _the dumb_ way. Jake's body underneath was amazing. So, toned and muscle, hope he didn't notice I was staring.

Instead of mentioning me to sit up, he put his hands underneath me and brought me up. While going at my neck, his fingers danced down to my shirt hem and glided it over my hem. Our shirts now lay in a ever continuing pile of clothes that would be later discarded.

Jacob kissed my lips again, making our way towards the pillows. My mouth let his tongue slip through, again, but I wanted it.

He grazed his tongue over my bottom lip before leading a trail of slow kisses up my jaw, down my neck, on my collarbone and stopped at my chest. "Your bra is in the way, can I get rid of this article too?" I just moved my head up and down. _This is it, the day Jake gets to see me naked._

I arched my back up so he could put his hands behind there. I stared at the ceiling 'til it was unclipped, and let out a breath that I didn't know I was holding. "Don't be nervous Bella" Jake said as the bra came off. "I love your, its incredible."

Jacob pressed his body to mine and it felt strangely….good. I kissed him with more passion and he let out another amazing sound. Now it was my turn to kiss him on his neck and body. Since I was under him, I made him turn over, so I could be on top of him. Being on top felt…powerful, like I was in charge. Isn't that how it should be.

First, I started with his mouth. We made out some more and I bit his bottom lip, I let a trail of wonderful kisses down his neck, amazing body, and at his pant line. You could tell he liked the last ones.

I went up to be faced to face with him and I ended up back on bottom. Jacob's tongue was everywhere. He made his way down to my chest, and started kissing my breast. Shallow breasts were followed by moaning, as he sucked on it. I was going insane, and my body had never expiresnt anything like now. He slowly mad his way off my right one and kept going to my left one. My eyes closed and my head went back into the pillow. The bottom part of my body was starting to get really hot.

When Jacob stopped, he came faced to face with me. "Isabella Swan, you make the cutest sounds." Of course once he said it, my face went three shades of red. Jacob smiled and gave me a kiss on the lips and proceeded where he was on my tummy.

He got down to where my pants started, and made a line of kisses, which also felt great. "Jake, could you hurry up……please" I gave him a pleading look. But of course, him being Jake and all. "Bella, it's your first time and I just want to make sure you feel _every_ sensation you could possibly get."

Jacob's hands found the button on my loose fitting, Abercrombie pants. Once he undid it, I knew that this was really gonna happen. He got off the bed to pull them off by the legs. I sat up and had to lift my butt so he could get them off my but,

Again I didn't get to pull of his pants, he just took them off. Guessing he was following my request to hurry up. I was getting cold so I slid under the covers.

I watched him the whole time as he got back on the bed and under the covers with me. _This is it. _I thought. He looked down at my face. "Isabella Swan. Are you ready?" I paused for a moment and let out the breath I was holding and look deep into his eyes. "Yes." And with that we kissed some more as his hands explored everything.

His hand reached the edge of my panties, and Jacob's finger lingered near the edge. "Please." Jacob laughed and let out a sigh. "Sure sure." While pulling my underwear off, he positioned himself to I could have room and so he could relax.

"Breathe Bells, I got you." I smiled to his comment. I felt safe with him. Jacob gave me kiss on the forehead and my lips. He had his arm above my head and had a finger at my entrance. "Relax, love. Breathe out when it gets in."

So I did just that, expect a really loud moan came out of my mouth and Jacob laughed….really hard. I gave him a face and he kept going. Jacob's finger kept going in and out and my back arched and these noises kept coming out of my mouth.

Jacob slid the second finger in, and it hurt a little bit. He kissed my neck and kept telling that it was okay. At one point he sucked on my nipple at the same time he was doing this and I just couldn't take it anymore. I could feel Jacob finally getting hard, and I could feel myself getting wet. Jacob looked pleased for what he had accomplished. He gave me a big smile and I gave him a blush right back and dug my face into his chest. I felt his hot breath on my next and he whispered "Are you sure your ready?" I nodded in his chest and he got up and told me to spread my legs a little. Once he got in to position and the condom on in tact, he started talking. "Bells, this is gonna hurt for just a little bit, but just hold on to me and I will make it better." Leaning down he gave me a kiss and supported himself on his elbows.

His hot breath was once again on my neck and Jacob was explaining to me to do what I did when he put his fingers in. "Hold tight Bells." My elbows were on his back and my hands on the dip in between your neck and shoulders. He thrusted his body in an upward motion and I squeezed when I felt the pain. The sound that escaped my mouth was a mix between pleasure and pain. "I'm sorry love." But we kept going, the moans were louder and the pain numbed, and I was enjoying it.

"Faster Jacob." I breathed. His head that was buried in my neck nodded and he certainly went faster. My head fell back as I arched my back more. I eventually left go of his back and I my hands were in his hair, gripping the sheets or scratching his back, which I didn't mean to do.

After about an hour, Jacob reached his climate and released. He like fell on top of me, but I didn't mind. Jacob's head was on my shoulder and we were both breathing deep. I grabbed his face, when he went to look up at me, and kissed him passionately. That was the greatest thing I have ever felt.

"That you Jacob." I said as I kissed his forehead.

"No problem Bells." After that he got up quickly and excused himself for a second. He came back after a minute and kissed me on the lips. Our tongues collided again and I wanted to feel this type of electricity I get every time I kiss someone.

"Where did you go?" "Bells, that 'thing' was so gross." Jacob said as he made a weird face. I laid on his chest for a long time before we decided to get up and take showers.

I took a shower first, got dressed and decided to clean his sheets before our dads got their. It was filled with body fluids and blood."Ewwww……" Hah.

Jacob finished and I made his bed, and then he kissed me once more.

We made our way to the couch in time, just before our dads walked in.

"You too have a good day?" "Yah." "Sure sure."

* * *

**Read and Review! Hit the green button!**


End file.
